Battlefield
by The-Pirate-Lass
Summary: Captain Elizabeth Swann sheds her old life and faces her title as king of the Brethren Court, but as a second impending war against the pirates looms on the horizon, she must realize that the only one she wants standing beside her is Captain Sparrow. Will he forgive her and fight for her? Or will he not? Read and find out. AU AWE/Post AWE. Sparrabeth.
1. Consequence

**Author's Note: All right, so I need to finish The King and Her Men, but I can't stop writing other stories instead. This one is probably going to be about 10 chapters. Let me know how I did!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates or the lyric from Hush Hush at the beginning there. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Consequence**

"_I didn't mean to kiss you, you didn't mean to fall in love, I never meant to hurt you, we never meant for it to mean this much…" –Avril Lavigne_

_ ~~~~ JE ~~~~_

_ For what we want most, there is a cost must be paid in the end_. That's what everything boils down to, doesn't it; Consequences? For everything, great or small, there is always a consequence. _Captain _Elizabeth Swann could think of nothing more true as she stood at the bow of the _Black_ _Pearl _in the aftermath of the most terrifying (and exhilarating) day of her young adult life. The pleasantly vibrant morning horizon seemed only to taunt her.

Freedom was not supposed to feel this awful and this…fantastic at the same time. She felt exultant and forlorn all at once. Life was different now, she knew more about the world…more than she could ever imagine and she hadn't even begun to touch the surface.

James would have understood…but _The Flying Dutchman _had disappeared in a green flash, mere hours ago along with Captain Norrington. Will was also lost to her…though they both went amicably. After the completion of their rescue mission…James…had changed sides at the last moment, preventing Jack from becoming immortal and saving Elizabeth a world of hurt that she hadn't even realized she was going to have…and Will…he left her in Singapore months before, bidding her good luck and safe travels with nary but a kiss. It seems Lord Beckett had robbed her of more than just her wedding night.

She wished she could go back to her life before all of this, if only to change a few key points…everything would be different and she wouldn't feel so bloody alone.

"I suppose perhaps I wasn't rooting for the wrong man after all." Captain Sparrow remarked, interrupting her morbid thoughts.

She turned, realizing he was rather close. "What do you mean?"

"It certainly appears that you're pinin' for our beloved former Commodore."

"Does it?" Her brow furrowed.

"Aye."

"Well you're wrong." She tipped her chin.

It occurred to her then that he might have gotten the wrong idea when he stepped closer to her, but, in a way, it wasn't exactly a wrong idea either, was it? The infamous pirate captain was always at the back of her mind…and if she dared to admit it (which she didn't) he was often at the forefront.

"Then just who were you pining for, love?" He murmured suggestively, leaning in close. So close in fact that she could see the dark circles hiding beneath the kohl under his eyes and the hard line his mouth seemed always to go back to now. Elizabeth didn't remember these parts about him from before the kraken. It frightened her to think that _she_ might be the cause of his sleepless nights. And yet, he was still charming as ever on the surface, wasn't he? She couldn't deny the way her heart pounded every time he looked in her direction…but it didn't mean she'd be admitting to anything. Captain Sparrow had not forgiven her yet. Even now he was barely meeting her eyes.

"Myself." She answered, forcing her thoughts of him away.

He looked taken aback.

"I miss the way I was before I…" _…_A flashback of the pain she felt when he was gone hit her like a ton of bricks and she swallowed hard.

His mouth returned to that grim line (_oh how I wish for his smile, just one more time)_ and he too looked at the horizon. "We all do things we have to do to survive, Elizabeth."

"There should have been another way." Her knuckles turned white against the rail she was gripping as she told herself now was not the time to be weak and fling herself into his less than forgiving arms…no matter how much she longed to.

"There wasn't. Don't beat yourself up about it, darling." His soft tone immediately drew her attention to his face and the sympathetic look in his eyes.

It was then she realized he might forgive her after all…and she felt the beginnings of a smile. "Can I ask you something?"

He rested his forearms on the railing and stared into the horizon. "Hmm?"

"Of all the pirates at the gathering, why did you make me king?"

He smirked slightly. "Because I thought I'd be in control of the proceedings."

She pursed her lips and stifled the indignant remark at the tip of her tongue. "You were."

"Oh I don't know, love. I heard you made a pretty speech all on your own. You had me whole crew chompin' at the bit to hoist the colors. From the way Ragetti tells it I'd say they'd damn near do anything you asked of 'em, even dress in ladies undergarments." His eyes danced with mirth.

She laughed hard at the thought and then nearly choked on a sob when she remembered how much she had missed that look he was giving her. _ I want to kiss him again…_

His eyes sobered up a bit. "Elizabeth…"

"Don't." She whispered, turning to stare into the waves. _Don't apologize._

"I made you king because I knew you'd be willing to do whatever it takes."

"Peas in a pod." Elizabeth whispered and turned her head to meet his gaze. Holding herself back from kissing him became a hard task when she saw how soft his eyes were. This was a look he had never given her before.

She fled before she did something that might change everything. The mere thought of that had her gasping for breath.

JEJEJEJEJE

* * *

"Bite off more than you can chew, dearie?" Barbossa asked as she moved closer to the helm.

She swallowed hard and rested her back against the railing to look at the domineering pirate before her. "I don't deserve his forgiveness."

The older man grinned into the vibrant daylight. "There aren't many who would agree with that."

"Why not? I killed a good man, Hector."

"Good is a matter of perspective, dearie. He's done his fair share of awful things."

Elizabeth looked at the bow where Jack stood alone. His posture was slightly more slumped than usual and his head was down. "You hurt him once too. How did you get over it?" They both knew he'd been close to Sparrow. Thick as thieves, they were at one time.

"I never look back because I don't want to…and I don't need to." She glanced at him. They both knew that was a lie. In the month-long voyage to World's End, Elizabeth had conned Captain Barbossa into teaching her the art of sailing. This developed into camaraderie of sorts seeing as they had both managed to wrong Captain Sparrow in one way or another. At the time neither would admit that they felt horrible for doing it nor speak about what she had done (except for one night that lead to tears and an awkward sharing of rum).

. "I wish that I could go back and fix everything."

"You can't change the past, my liege, only the future."

Her eyes returned to Jack and found him looking directly at them. It was too far away to see his expression, but the feel of his eyes sent a shiver down her spine nonetheless. Could it really be possible? Could she find the courage to change her entire world?


	2. Trust

**A/N: This chapter kind of got away from me. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Trust**

"_What is it I'm feeling? If seeing is believing I already know…"-Avril Lavigne- Falling Fast_

"Now tell me something, lass." Barbossa murmured, interrupting Elizabeth's silent perusal of the North Star he'd just taught her to find.

"Hmm?" She questioned distractedly, from her position against the railing next to him.

"Why don't you have Captain Sparrow show you all this now that he's back amongst the living?"

Her eyes instantly dropped from the sky to the shadowy figure of the man in question at the helm. Elizabeth had hoped that he wouldn't ask, but she supposed it was inevitable. Since her encounter that almost resulted in a kiss, she found herself gravitating towards the gruff pirate and avoiding the handsome one, much to the latter's chagrin. "You're a better captain."

Barbossa chuckled. "And you're a poor liar."

"Which one of you kept the _Pearl_ for ten years, hm?" She justified smoothly, never once taking her eyes off their subject.

"Be that as it may, we both know that's not the only reason."

"I can't." She whispered, biting her lip.

He eyed her shrewdly. "You can't or you won't?"

Elizabeth frowned and turned to Barbossa."Why are you pushing me towards him?"

"Someone has to. Ye've been mopin' around this ship for days when you could be doin' somethin' useful. Ye can barely pay attention to what I'm teachin' for all the starin' at Jack. If you want him to forgive you, give him incentive. Show him ye trust him."

Casting her eyes to the deck, she sighed. "It doesn't matter if I trust him. He doesn't trust me."

Barbossa let out a frustrated growl. His knuckles were white on the rail behind him as he tried to refrain from shaking the silly girl like a rag doll. "Well then _show_ him he can trust you! I know Jack. As soon as we make port, he'll have somebody after him. Watch his back. You might be surprised."

Elizabeth swallowed hard, oblivious to his tight grip as she stepped in front of him. "He wouldn't even forgive you and all you were accused of was marooning him and taking his ship."

He winced. "Not just a ship, lass, his livelihood. And anyhow you're a wee bit prettier than I am."

"Beauty has nothing to do with this."

Barbossa locked his eyes on something over her shoulder. "Perhaps you should ask him that."

Noticing his tone she glanced behind her, locking eyes with Jack. Her mouth was instantly dry.

Captain Barbossa chuckled a bit as he watched their little staring contest and wondered when they'd finally admit they were in love.

"Hector, if you'll excuse me…"

"Go on, dearie. No one's stoppin' ye."

JEJEJEJE

* * *

Elizabeth could barely breathe. He was giving her that look again. It was a look that she couldn't quite place, but it drew her in like a siren's call. Everything about him drew her in. This was nothing new, though. Avoiding him was starting to take a toll on her concentration. Perhaps Barbossa was correct. Maybe he would learn to trust her again.

"Where are we headed?" The polite question sounded alien to both their ears. It was most certainly not what she had meant to say. The double meaning behind it was not lost on Jack, but he chose to ignore it.

"Stopped avoiding me then?" The hurt in his voice was not obvious to the casual observer, but Elizabeth had been studying him so closely in the past year that she knew it for what it was.

"I wasn't av-"

"You were." He interrupted, turning the helm a bit. "What is it?"

Elizabeth bit her lip. "I thought perhaps you might be a better teacher in the art of sailing than Captain Barbossa."

"Am I now?"

"Yes." She answered unflinchingly. Her former confidence returned.

The hurt she saw before quickly vanished. In its place, amusement sparkled in his eyes. "And you're wondering if I'd be inclined to impart my knowledge to you."

"Would you be?"

He studied her for a long moment. "Shipwreck Cove."

Confusion spiraled around her. "What?"

"You asked where we were headed."

Realization dawned on her. "Oh. Why there?"

"You've a need to get back to your throne and I've a pressing and annoying need to speak with my father."

"Your father is in Shipwreck Cove?" She frowned, confused.

Jack grimaced. "Aye. Captain Teague."

Her eyebrows shot up. It all made so much sense. The way the older man looked at Jack, the way Jack flinched back from him. There was definitely some history behind that. Perhaps the older pirate would be more willing to shed some light on Jack's past. She'd have to make a point to speak with him. "That explains a lot."

He shot her a look. "You've been spending too much time with Hector."

"If you teach me navigation, I'll spend more time with you instead." She supplied.

His eyebrows shot up at the obvious flirt. "What makes you think I want that?"

"Why else would you announce that I've been avoiding you?"

He eyed her for a moment. "Come here, love."

Reluctantly, Elizabeth stepped forward. When he stepped back she looked around nervously. "You want me to take the helm?"

"Aye." He murmured, softly.

"I-I've never sailed a ship before."

"And I'm proving I still trust you…a little." He amended when her head shot up. "Come now, darling. We're going to veer off course if you don't get your hands on it."

For a moment, Elizabeth considered running, but he continued to stay back. Jack was forcing her hand on this one. She certainly wouldn't let this chance slip away. Tentatively, she stepped to the helm and let her hands slide along the spokes looking for that perfect grip. The _Pearl_ vibrated as if having a life of her own…and maybe she did.

"She approves of you." Jack murmured appreciatively.

"Am I holding my hands right?" She wondered aloud, enjoying the thrum of the current.

Instead of replying, he stepped in behind her, to position her the correct way. Elizabeth gasped at the sudden contact against her body. The way his breath blew across her neck made her shut her eyes.

Heat pooled between her legs as his hands slid languidly up her arms and down the sides of her torso before settling on her hips.

"There." He whispered, softly, his hands lingering after he molded her stance into a more comfortable position. The feeling of the ship under her and Captain Sparrow at her back had her trembling. As she sucked in a breath of fresh sea air, she contemplated telling him she wanted to stay this way forever…but then…she was almost certain he would back away. Instead, she stood her ground, whilst aching to lean into him. "You can't sail with your eyes closed, love."

The humor behind his voice was undeniable but there was definitely an edge to it. She wasn't entirely sure what it meant, but her eyes opened anyway.

"You see that ring around the moon?" He pointed. Her eyes traveled up his strong, bare forearm. The weather had been unusually hot and he had removed his overcoat, which for her had made it that much harder to continue ignoring him. If she had known he'd wrap himself around her like this she might not have avoided him at all.

"Yes." She replied, hoping her voice hadn't sounded too husky. They were definitely traveling in dangerous waters now.

"It means it's likely to storm tomorrow. We're a week out from Shipwreck Cove. Not very good news is it?"

"Not likely." She answered, yawning.

His grip loosened a bit. "You haven't been sleeping."

"From the circles under your eyes, I'd say you haven't either."

"Mmm…" He agreed. "Perhaps we can come to some sort of an accord."

Her heart dropped. "What sort?"

"My shift is ending soon and my bed is marginally more comfortable than that hammock you've been in of late. I sleep much more better when I have someone else watching my back..."

"Captain Sparrow! Are you propositioning me?" Elizabeth began to wonder if perhaps he'd overheard her conversation with Barbossa.

He grinned. "No. Did you want me to?"

"I have a good mind to slap you." She tried desperately to sound affronted.

"Why haven't you?"

Her eyes widened. "I'm going to take you up on your offer, if only to stay out of the weather tomorrow. The king ought to have a cabin anyway."

He chuckled and stepped back, just as Gibbs came from below to take his place. The eyes of the older man shifted between them, but he offered no comments other than to bid them goodnight. Jack headed straight for his cabin. Elizabeth hesitated a moment and followed.

JEJEJEJE

* * *

She awoke from her sound sleep the next morning in confusion as she nearly rolled from Jack's bed. His side was still warm considering she was laying in it, but he was most assuredly not in the cabin. Sitting up, she wiped the sleep from her eyes, wondering why the ship was rocking so violently…until the thunder started. Some yelling from above deck caught her attention, but as she put her hand down on her own pillow, something crinkled.

_A storm is brewing as I said. Please stay put and enjoy my bed, darling. -Jack_

She huffed at the note. "You need the sleep as much as I do."

As if on cue, the cabin door slung open, and a rain soaked Jack stumbled into the cabin in a rage, yanking off clothes haphazardly.

"I didn't expect you back so soon."

"Been out since just before dawn, Hector refused to let me stay out longer." He growled. "And I suggest you turn or you're about to get an eyeful."

Elizabeth sucked in a breath and fell back against his pillow.

"You're on my side, you know." He murmured.

"I've never been on your side." She pouted.

"Of the bed, darling." He groused.

"Oh. Apologies." She murmured, moving closer to the wall. "Your pillow was lumpy anyway."

He muttered something under his breath and fell into the bed, snoring the instant his head hit the pillow. Deciding not to disturb him, Elizabeth soon followed him.

JEJEJEJEJE


End file.
